Sensei *Prelude*
by Guava-Tea
Summary: Its a love story between Aenne and Chichiri, but was it ment to be? Fate seems to be comming between them and the people around them either wish to help or wish to ruin their love.
1. Default Chapter

Prelude  
  
Aenne sat before the building holding a stuffed bear thats eyes reflected the flames before her. Her blond hair looked like nothing more then strands of gold lost in the wind as they flew in numerous directions, making her look free and wild. Her eyes were filled with salty tears that ran down her cheeks and to the grass that welcomed the water without question. It absorbed it as to help her forget about the pain that she was facing at the moment, a way to help her forget. Her once pink dress was torn and covered with dirt and ash as she stood, not paying attention to her apperance. The rose velvet had faded with her smile and her hope for the future to come.  
  
As the fire raged forth, no one came to her aid, no one came to put an end to her misery, no one interfered. She watched as she saw her home, her brother, her mother, her father, her life burn to the ground with people watching. The people stared on at her and her screaming family trapped in the burning wood, they watched as she screamed for help, they watched as she grew silent, they watched as the hatred for man grew in her soul, they watched.  
  
Aenne stayed there all night as the flames continued to roar about her, she stayed there until the final flame died away, along with the final flame of hope that she held in her soul. As the day came, the light shined on her making her squint at the sudden change. Although everything around her seemed to come alive, she remained dead. The birds began to sing and fly in the dew that had come the night before, they sang their song of joy and rebirth, but that day, Aenne closed her ears to birds, she closed her eyes to sunlight, she closed her world to joy, all she welcomed was death.  
  
* * *  
  
Chichiri walked down the dirt path whistling a merry tone with the birds. His blue hair stood up in an unusual way that not even himself could explain. His eyes were covered with a mask that held a pleasent and inviting look to all that he saw. His smile was as bright as the noon day sun that most wished would come more often then it did, as they did with Chichiri. His clothing showed his monk orientation with his traditional clothing. Over his long sleeved white shirt was a cloak that held a pattern of light half moons, making them stand out from the dark blue backround. His cloth pants were worn to the color of the forest trees surrounding him, it revealed to all those around him his roaming nature. Around his neck were prayer beads with a gold chain that seemed to shine in the sun. His staff seemed to sing with him as the gold loops hit the other metal present that held them to the wooden base that was in Chichiri's sterdy hand.  
  
Chichiri walked down the dirt road until he spotted smoke before him. The smell of freshly burned wood entered his nose as he quickened his pace to reach what he thought was a burning tree. As the smoke became thicker he saw before him the shadow of what looked like a small child. His walk changed to a run as he ran to the small figure in the black smoke that caused him to cough. As the smoke became thicker his vision became blurred forcing him to remove his mask, as he did the girl before him came clearly and he ran to her.  
  
He stretched his arms to reach her and wrapped them around her. She made no attempt to move or run, she remained still, staring forward. Chichiri then lifted the small figure into his arm's and ran away from the air taking smoke that caused his cough to become quite horse.  
  
As they left the dark smoke he placed the small girl on the ground and looked at her ash covered face, her eyes seemed blank as they stared before her with out a sign of life in them. If he hadn't of heard her breathing he would of mistaken her for dead easily. He brushed away some of the blackness from her face making her green eyes more clear to him and her blond hair. He then lifted the lifeless girl in his arms and took her to the river that he had passed only minutes before he had smelt death and took her there to remove the dirt from her. The water was cold as Chichiri dipped his cloak into the clear stream, he then took the dampened end and washed the remaining ash from her youthful face that held so much it made her look worn. She still made no attempt to move or speak, but she blinked occasionly reassuring Chichiri that she was still alive.  
  
He then lifted some of the running water in his hands and placed them next to her thin lips that had turned blue with the cold. He helped her drink and found that she was extremly thirsty as she drank almost every drop and then silently begged for more. He smile and closed his eyes with delight as Aenne began to stir and sat up on her own. For the past hour Chichiri had been holding her in his lap like a father does with his child, Aenne didn't mind, it helped to feel as if her father was still there.  
  
He continued to lift the water to her lips, but this time she lifted her small hand and placed it on his tan one, her touch was cold but strong as she seemed to grab him and hold on, not wanting to let him go. He smiled more and continued to let her drink for his hands for several minutes until she looked up at him.  
  
He took in a deep breath as he looked at her wild green eyes that held such hatred and regret that he felt sorry for her. All he could see in them was a flame of hatred and revenge that frightened even the eighteen year old monk. He could only stare back at her with his eyes filled with sorrow and acceptance, he could only hope that she would accept his help. She looked into his eye and raised her hand and ran her finger against the scar which covered his left eye. He flinched as she felt the scar that had caused him such sorrow, making them understand one another without words. And as she removed her hand she placed it in his and stood with a smile on her face. He looked at her and smiled, forgetting his mask was off and stood holding her hand, and together they walked down the dirt road towards their future. 


	2. Sensei Chapt. 1

One  
  
Aenne ran down the dirt road with a bright smile on her face as she held her bear in her arms. Its age could be told by simply looking at it and how used it had been, but Aenne held to it as if it were here own child. Her hair was now longer and more beautiful as it came past the small of her back in a golden mass that most would consider more beautiful then pure gold itself. Her green eyes still remained intense and free, but as they were in her child hood, a shadow remained over them that seemed never lifting.  
  
"Aenne-chan! Don't run down the path no da! You could fall no da." Chichiri called from behind the teenage girl. He looked the same as he had thirteen years early only with more age around his eyes. He remained in good shape as he continued to wander with Aenne for all the years they had known each other, and in those years they had both taught each other several lessons.  
  
Aenne turned around smiling at the 31 year old man behind her that had raised her. She smiled as she ran back to him, he wore his mask as a look of concern came through. She then seemed to slow down as she came very close to him, so close that she could hear and feel his breathing, it made shivers run through her spine. He smiled as she linked arms with him and rested her head on his arm, he was still to tall for her to reach his shoulder, but she didn't mind his strong arm.  
  
They walked together in silence for several hours, but it seemed to short to Aenne as they reached the gates to Konan. Aenne looked up to the large gates that had been decorated with so many bright colors it made her gasp. Its beauty was uncomparable as she saw the delicate pattern that had been painted on the enormous gateway that people took for granted so much.  
  
"Who are you?" A guard said as he saw the two, obvious visitors standing in awe before the gates to the city.  
  
"Gomen no da." Chichiri smiled as he bowed to the two guards who stood about a foot taller then the monk. He bowed low recognizing their authority in their red armor the seemed to shine like armor from heaven in the sun.  
  
"Move along." He said as he backed away from the two. Chichiri bowed once again and then stood and offered his arm to Aenne who gladly took it. She followed him into the large town that seemed to make her come alive.  
  
Rather then the peaceful forest roads the paved streets of Konan were filled with people of all differnet genders and sizes. She looked on as a child did as she saw men, women, and children selling, buying, and playing in the busy streets. Smoke came from carts that smelled richly of food that made her nose dance in delight. She looked on to the carts lining the road with various items to sell including toys, clothes, jewlery and several other things that made her eyes light up.  
  
Chichiri released her arm as she ran from booth to booth looking at various items that neither of them could afford, but dreamed of. He smiled as he saw the delight come to her face that he barely saw. Since he had found her as a child, there had only been a couple instances when he had seen a glance of hope and happiness come to her eyes, and this was one of them. Each time this occured he took a mental image of how beautiful she looked with the face of an angel, she seemed to good to be true.  
  
"Chichiri-wa come look at this!" Aenne called from a booth as she held up her arm and waved it in the air.  
  
Chichiri smiled and waved back holding one finger in the air. "One minute Aenne-chan no da." He said as he turned to another food cart with potstickers. They smelled delicious and he couldn't resist, but at that time he had no idea what was happening behind him. Aenne continued to look at the rings before her and closed her eyes to visualize one day wearing one of them on her left hand. She smiled to herself as she imagined Chichiri holding her and placing the silver ring on her and asking for her to be with him forever. She sighed until she felt a strong hand grab and pull her away. She opened her eyes to see two men grab and cover her mouth as she attempted to scream.  
  
Her eyes that were once full of joy and hope returned to their solice state of misery and dispare as they took her father and farther away from the unaware Chichiri. She fought as much as she could but they were much stronger then her thin self.  
  
Chichiri turned around with two potstickers in his hand to see Aenne had left. He began to push his way toward the ring cart as he looked frantically around the crowded streets for Aenne.  
  
"Aenne-chan! Aenne-chan where did you go no da?!" He screamed around the square. Deep in his mind fear began to take control as he heard no answer, but he continued on his way to the cart. He looked to see the ring she had been holding was now on the ground.  
  
He lifted it into his hand and then looked all around to see if she was near, it wasn't like her to disappear, and he knew that something was wrong. He placed money on the cart and took the ring and ran down the busy street dropping the potstickers that had distracted him before, but he placed the silver ring in his pocket for safe keeping.  
  
Aenne screamed as the men began to grab at her clothing and rip it from her body. She tried to fight back but was shoved to the ground and punched causing her to become dazed and unaware of what was happening. All she could hear was their laughter, and see their grins that were growing by the minute as they came closer and closer to her. A salty tear ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes praying to whoever would listen to send her an angel, to send her a protector.  
  
Chichiri ran down the road until he spotted from the corner of his eye two men looking at a body on the ground. He ran to them and screamed causing a burst of wind to knock them both over and away from the beaten girl. Chichiri ran closer to see Aenne and lost control as he saw her condition.  
  
Her once green eyes were closed with tears streaming from them, so many that they had turned red. A bruise had formed on her cheek as a result from being beaten and blood dripped from her lip. Her dress that he had made her was torn in several places causing a great deal of her skin to show, her skin that was cut and bruised with blood staining the pink velvet that she loved so much.  
  
His rage became so great that he beat the two men until they were close to death, but once he heard their pleas for life he released them both. He ran to Aenne and knelt beside her and lifted her gently into his arms. He did not know where to go and so he ran to the streets hoping to find someone who would help them. His wish didn't seem to come true.  
  
The people turned and looked away or simply stared, not helping, simply standing there. Aenne looked at them all as hatred entered her heart once again and she welcomed death. Chichiri screamed hoping that someone would help, but no one seemed to until a woman ran to his side and looked at Aenne with a mothers concern in her eyes.  
  
"Come this way." She said as she ran towards the palace with Chichiri following close behind her, and it was there where their journey truly would begin.  
  
* * *  
  
Chichiri bowed before the woman that had helped him when everyone else seemed to watch. He heard her giggle and felt her gentle touch as she helped him stand. He stood to see her for the first time with out haste. Her hair was neatly pulled back into a decorative style that seemed to be as decicate and complicated as a spiders web, her eyes were a deep blue that he could not quite place in china, but found them mesmorizing. He then looked to her gown that was royal and rich with golds and reds that made even the rich seem poor.  
  
"May I ask who you are no da?" Chichiri smiled with his mask.  
  
The woman laughed and smiled in response. "So you are a traveling monk. I am the empress of Konan. Seishuku Cary." She smiled and bowed as she presented herself.  
  
"OH! Seishuku Hotohori...AH! Cary-sama no da!" Chichiri thought outloud as he came to the connection of the present emporer and his last name. "Gomen Cary-sama no da." Chichiri bowed low as a sign of respect for the empress.  
  
"Oh its fine!" Cary said as she held Chichiri reluctantly stand. "What happened to the girl and how do you know her? It isn't everyday that you see a monk with a woman. An attractive one at that." Cary hinted to him, making him smile.  
  
"I found her when she was five and took her under my wing no da. Those men attacked her and I stepped in no da. I am like her father no da." He smiled.  
  
"Ah I see, well its good that you did, only kami knows what would of happened if you didn't." Cary said as she thought about her past experience. A dazed look came over her as Chichiri looked akwardly to the ground, feeling as if he had done something wrong.  
  
"Cary!" A deep voice came from behind Chichiri as Cary began to fall to the ground. Chichiri ran and caught her before she hit the ground. A man came running from behind him and took her into his arms.  
  
Chichiri looked at the man gently lifted and held Cary in his arms while whispering something to her making her smile. Chichiri looked at the man and was suprised about his beauty. His face seemed as beautiful as Cary's if noy more so, his brown hair seemed to shine but was tightly pulled up and held by a hat.  
  
"Hotohori... Gomen." Cary said lightly as she rested on Hotohori's strong arms.  
  
"Its alright, are you ok?" He said worried as he brushed a loose strand of hair away from here face.  
  
"I'm fine. Sorry Chichiri. This must be awkward for you." She smiled as she stood with the assistance of Hotohori.  
  
Chichiri bowed and smiled with his mask. "Its fine no da. I just hope that you are ok no da." He said concerned.  
  
Hotohori smiled as Cary leaned against him. He kissed her forehead and then looked to Chichiri who continued to bow. He laughed as he walked to his side and gently forced him to stand.  
  
Chichiri awkwardly looked to him and smiled as he walked back to Cary who continued to look light headed and weak. "I'm sorry, this must be giving you a somewhat bad impression of our country." Hotohori laughed as he walked with Cary to the matching thrones behind them. They sat down delicatly making Chichiri watch in awe as he saw royalty at its best. "Its alright no da. I know that is must not be like this often, just our bad luck no da." Chichiri smiled as he stood before the emporer and empress, but a shadow came over his face as he removed his mask before the two, and a frown overtook the carefree smile.  
  
"Where is she?" His voice became deep as Cary looked to a completely different man that she had not seen with the one who had talked to her so soon before.  
  
"She is in the hospital, well, maybe she has been moved. But rest assured friend she is in good hands." Cary smiled gently.  
  
"Yes, I believe that she is safe, but I would like to see her." Chichiri said as he asked and demanded a favor from the two.  
  
Hotohori smiled as he motioned for one of his servents to come to him. He then whispered something in his ear that neither Chichiri or Cary could hear. Once he finished the man bowed and left the room in somewhat of a hurry. "Friend, don't worry. I sent one of my servents to go and find out where she is so he can take you to her. It will only be about a half an hour." Hotohori said with a large smile on his face, but Chichiri's remained the same.  
  
"Please, would you like some time to rest while he finds her condition?" Cary offered as she stood and motioned for her handmaiden. Chichiri placed his mask back on his face as he saw a woman walk towards him. He was surprised to see that her hair was the same shade as Aenne's but much shorter, only comming to her shoulders even if that. He then looked into her eyes to see something hanging over their blue shade, similar to Aenne. He smiled as she walked infront of him and walked towards the door, Chichiri bowed to Cary who smiled and sat next to Hotohori once again and began to speak.  
  
* * *  
  
Aenne sat up in the warm bed, and felt dizzy in doing so. Her old dress had been replaced with a new white silk one that felt warm and soft against her skin. Her hair had been pulled back and was now in a ponytail that remained extremely long. She looked around to find herself in a completely foreign area and found herself grabbing the blanket rather tightly.  
  
"Oh your awake!" A woman said as she walked into the nicely decorated room that held the wounded girl. The walls were covered with pictures framed in light gold and silver that made the picture sparkle with the rest. The ground was covered with a rich rug that had been woven out of various colors that made shapes which puzzled and pleased the eye, but nothing compared to its warmth and softness. The smell was inriched with insence that continued to burn both day and night leaving the occupant with a pleased nose, but also a distressed one knowing that it must leave.  
  
"Oh, who are you?" Aenne asked as the smaller blond walked to her and handed her a glass of green tea.  
  
"My name is Katrina." The woman said as she watched Aenne drink the tea quickly, then pouring her more. Rather then Aenne's white silk, she was in a green dress that looked as though it had been worn and used by a servent. There were small stains of dirt and mud that covered various parts of it along with very small holes that had been patched together.  
  
"Aenne..." Aenne smiled as she drank more of the warm tea. She loved it ever since Chichiri had offered it to her, she remembered the times when he would make her tea in the forest during one of their many travels and apologies as he told stories to her. She smiled and took in the smell of the sweet tea that she had come to love with time.  
  
"I shall tell Chichiri san that you are awake." Katrina said as she stood until Aenne grabbed her arm to make her stay.  
  
"Chichiri is here? Where is he?" She asked like a child.  
  
"He is in the baths at this time, he was so worried. It took the empress to tell him to go relax for him to do so." Katrina smiled as she answered her question.  
  
Aenne remained silent as Katrina left the room and closed the door. A smile came across her face as she heard of Chichiri's concern for her, she knew that she loved him, but that he thought of her as nothing more then a little sister. She sipped the tea as her mind wondered back to a time when she was young and travling with her savior, a time when she didn't know about love and hate, a time when she living then. She remembered him helping her up as she fell over roots, him carrying her when she was to tierd to walk, teaching her when she was naive, helping her to grow.  
  
Just as she was about to close her eyes she heard the door open and looked to see Chichiri standing before her in nothing but a wet towel. His mask was off showing his true face that he hid from most, and his deep breathing revealed that he had been running. His hair was damp and dropping in front of his eyes, but it allowed him to show his smile.  
  
She blushed as he ran to her and embraced her in his strong arms. She felt his chest rise and fall as he breathed deeply and held her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly as he did to her. His ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her forehead and her blond hair continusly whispering to her, "Thank kami you are alright no da."  
  
He pulled away and looked at her with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes as Aenne found it more and more difficult to hide her feelings for her sensei. She embraced him once again and began to laugh and cry at the same time, he continued to smile and thank his god in heaven, they both wanted that moment to remain forever.  
  
"I'm alright." Aenne smiled as she began to stop crying. Chichiri took his hand and wipped the tears from her eyes and kissed her cheek.  
  
He stood and removed his fingers from her hair and began to walk through the open door. Aenne who had felt his hand receed leaned forward and outstreched her arm to the man who ment so much to her, "Don't leave!" She pleaded making Chichiri stop in his midstep.  
  
He turned to see her begging before him, he looked at her and all her beauty and found himself turned around facing her. He stood before her, the girl he had raised, the girl he had helped, the girl he had taught, but at that moment none of that mattered, at that moment, Aenne sat before him.  
  
She stood and embraced him, she didn't want to let go. She felt his warmth, she felt his breathing, she felt his entire self next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he smelt her hair and closed his eyes, he took in the moment for all its worth and felt at peace. He continued to hold her until her felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt and pulled away from her. Aenne looked to him with hope in her eyes until she saw his. They were closed with a look of betrayel and wrong doing in them, she read him as she read a book and backed away.  
  
"Chichiri...I..." Aenne began until she felt herself being pulled towards him, suddenly she felt his warm lips pressed against her own. He held her close as he kissed her passionatly, with all his love, and refused to let go. His warmth engulfed Aenne as she felt his soft lips brush hers, his heart beat with her as they remained in their loving embrace until the door opened. "Oh gomen!" Katrina said as she dropped the clothes that she had folded in her arms to the carpetted ground. Chichiri pulled away blushing and ran from the room with his towel losely hanging from his waist. Aenne stood in awe of the moment as Katrina walked to her. She blushed at the thought of what had happened and what would be to come. She sighed and sat on the ground with a smile on her face.  
  
"Gomen. I didn't know that you two were married." Katrina said imbarrased as she picked up the fallen clothes.  
  
"Its alright, we aren't married." Aenne said as she moved to aid Katrina in her task.  
  
"Oh, the way he was worrying about you I think anyone could have been mistaken." Katrina smiled as she stood with Aenne and showed her the new clothes that she had brought to the room.  
  
Aenne smiled as she looked to the numerous dresses that had been laid before her, especially a pink dress that was made of velvet. She lifted it and pressed it close to her body as she walked to a mirror and turned around with it smiling. Katrina looked at it and smiled with approval.  
  
"The empress and emporer would like you and Chichiri to attend dinner with them, and they wanted to help you replace the dress you lost." Katrina said as she bowed and walked toward the door. She opened it as Aenne turned to her and began to speak.  
  
"The empress?!" Aenne said in shock.  
  
"Don't worry, they have already spoken with Chichiri. They are humble..." Katrina searched for words to describe them as best she could but closed the door before Aenne could ask another question. She simply shrugged her shoulders and proceded to change to her new gown in her new life, one that she hoped would be more hopeful then her last. 


	3. Sensei Chapt. 2

Two  
  
"Are you sure no da? I mean it seems like a lot of trouble no da." Chichiri said uneasy as he looked at Cary smiling in front of him as she giggled.  
  
"I am more then sure!" She smiled as she walked toward him in her light blue gown that dragged behind her, her hair was again up in another decorative mannor that was fit for a queen. She then came to him and placed her hand on his shoulder as he looked up at her with concern in his eyes.  
  
"But..." He began until Cary patted his shoulder and smiled once again.  
  
"It's only a ball." She stated as she walked past him and towards the door.  
  
"Demo!" Chichiri tried to speak once again.  
  
"I hope to see you there!" Cary smiled and left the monk alone to think about what he was going to do. He had to think about this entire situation, was he going to go with Aenne and make a fool of himself imbarrising himself and her, or was he going to not mention it. But what would happen if she heard of it and was waiting for him to ask her? A million thoughts crossed his mind until he saw Aenne enter the room with a bright smile on her face that made his soul melt.  
  
Rather then her dirty clothes she had been given a new outfit that consisted of a plain red dress that clung to her rather tightly. Her hair was done and nicely brushed making it glimmer in the light that was provided by the sun and the candles along the walls. She smiled at him as she came closer and closer, closer and closer to the future that she dreamed of so much, closer and closer to the man that she loved.  
  
"You look lovely no da." Chichiri said in a deeper voice as he found himself at a lose for words.  
  
"Thank you." Aenne blushed as she stood before him in a somewhat awkward silence. She looked at him blushing in his usual way and realized what a situation this was, it wasn't normal to see each other after a long kiss, it was fairly strange.  
  
"Have you heard about the ball no da?" Chichiri said quickly as he looked at the ground.  
  
"Yes! I just heard about it from Katrina." Aenne smiled.  
  
"Well...are you going with anyone no da?" Chichiri asked sheepishly.  
  
"I was hoping that this one person would ask me..." Aenne began and then suddenly saw Chichiri's face sink as he sighed. Aenne began to wonder if it was because he didn't want to go, or if he thought that she wanted another man to ask her, which made her face fill with concern. She then hugged him gently with out saying a word making Chichiri look up to her.  
  
"Demo..." Chichiri began until Aenne cut him sort with a soft kiss.  
  
She smiled and moved slowly away from him and left him alone in his awe of the moment. He blushed and almost as soon as it began it ended as Cary re-entered the room to see Chichiri staring blankley at the door. She smiled as she realized what must of happened and chuckled as she walked toward the motionless monk.  
  
"Chichiri you are hopeless." Cary said making Chichiri jump.  
  
"Demo...I don't know how to dance no da!" Chichiri broke down and fell to his knees. Cary looking at this tried to hold back the laughter but found it impossible. She kneeled next to the self conscience man and patted his back as she did so ofter and made eye contact with him.  
  
"I will teach you to dance, don't worry." Cary smiled and stood. She then offered her hand to Chichiri who took it and stood in front of the empress. She then placed his hand on the small of her back and drew him closer to her.  
  
"Isn't this against the law no da?" Chichiri said uneasily as he realized that he was touching the emporer's wife.  
  
"Don't worry, think of this as dancing lessons!" Cary reassured him as she grabbed hold of his free hand and held it slightly in the air. "Now I am going to teach you a dance, are you ready?" She said looking at the worried monk directly in the eye.  
  
"I guess so no da." Chichiri said uneasily as he looked down at Cary's feet that began to move. He tried to follow but found himself tripping and going backwards instead of forwards, it seemed that all of the things a person could do at a dance wrong, Chichiri exicuted with absolute excelence.  
  
"Don't think about it Chi Chi." Cary smiled as she stopped and repositioned his hands. "Just go with it." Cary smiled and began again with Chichiri following quiet well. The two continued to practice until the door opened loudly making them both jump.  
  
"What are you doing Chichiri?!" Hotohori said loudly as he saw Chichiri dipping Cary in the middle of a large room alone.  
  
Chichiri immedetaly let go of Cary making her fall to the wooden floor. He then gasped and offered his hand to help her up which she took. He grabbed hold of her until he saw the look on Hotohori's face and released her hand once again making her fall to the ground a second time.  
  
Hotohori ran to Cary as she sat annoyed on the floor with her arms folded across her chest. Hotohori leaned to offer his hand but she pushed it aside and stood on her own before the two confused men. She straightened her dress and looked up annoyed at the two and then spoke as Hotohori began to move his lips.  
  
"No, I don't need any help, I don't feel like falling again." Cary said as she began to walk away. "Oh and it wasn't anything Hotohori-sama, I was teaching Chichiri to dance so he could win over his lady tonight." Cary then walked out of the room in her annoyed mannor making Chichiri nervous, but as Chichiri looked to Hotohori, he saw a more depressed and deeper sorrow come over his expression.  
  
"It wasn't anything no da!" Chichiri bowed showing his apologies to Hotohori who smiled and forced him to stand.  
  
"Don't worry my friend. She has a mind of her own, she has a mind of her own." He gently spoke looking at the door.  
  
"Why did you look so sad no da?" Chichiri asked the man who blinked, comming back into the sad reality.  
  
"It's nothing." Hotohori began until Chichiri once again removed his mask. Hotohori looked at his eyes and saw his own emotions reflecting back to him in the monks open eye, his reflection of sorrow. "Very well." Hotohori said as he walked toward the door and turned to face Chichiri, he checked behind him and made sure that no one was listening or comming and then returned to the other man.  
  
"Now will you tell me?" Chichiri said seriously.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that you would figure it out sooner or later..." Hotohori said sadly as he sat down on his thrown. He looked up sitting up tall and majestically as a emporer was taught to do, and it made even Chichiri feel inferior. "It happened about seven years ago...I believe so. Well I went to the far reaches of my kingdom before my mother died so I could see what it looked like, and that's when I saw her. It was on Mount Reiken when I saw her, she was in nothing but a pair of clothe pants, and a tight shirt. The clothes of a peasent but, to me she looked like a goddess, it was there when I fell in love with her. I asked all around to see who she was and then someone finally told me, so I went to see her and I found that she was second to the bandits that ruled that moutain." Hotohori explained as Chichiri thought.  
  
"And then what happened no da?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"I met her and she spoke to me, but so did her father, the head bandit. I can't recall his name. I just remember that in the background I swore I saw someone with a red aura becomming angrier and angrier, but I didn't pay attention to it, but I wish I had. What happened next was like a dream, I asked for her hand and her father said yes. Before I knew it she was comming with me to be my wife, the woman that I loved."  
  
Chichiri looked at the happiness on Hotohori's face as he remembered meeting his wife, and his emotions, until the darkness returned to his once clear eyes.  
  
"But then, the night before we left I looked out my window and saw her standing there in the moonlight, I saw her free and beautiful, just the way I fell in love with her, but there was something different. As I looked closer and closer, I finally saw it, there were tears in her eyes, she wept alone in the moonlight and I did nothing. But as I continued to look I saw something that made my blood boil. A man came up to her and wrapped his arms around her, he embraced her tightly as if they were being torn apart. I watched as they hugged, I watched as they spoke, and I watched as they kissed." Hotohori said angerly. "I couldn't take it, it made me so angry. I left to stop them but found myself listening to their conversation, she begged him to save her, to help her run away so they could be together, she pleaded, but he said no. He said no..."  
  
Chichiri looked as Hotohori's story seemed to come to an end, he thought about this and realized that Cary had no intension to marring Hotohori and that she didn't even love him, she had been forced to wed a complete stranger. He thought back to himself and Aenne as a red color came across his cheeks, he thought about how his life had come to that as well, but not in the same way. He began to think about Aenne and how she was forced to be with him, he thought about how it all happened and his past that he seemed to hide from everyone, including himself.  
  
"Then we came here and got married, but ever since then she has been becomming ill, I've sent for every skilled doctor and no one knows what's wrong with her. But I do, I know what is making her like this...."  
  
"What is it no da?"  
  
"It's me..." Chichiri gasped lightly as he saw Hotohori's conscience face. "I took away her freedom, I took away what she wanted to live for, I took away her soul."  
  
"No, you couldn't do that..." Chichiri began until Hotohori stood.  
  
"No, I know, don't worry, I've come to accept it. I want to let her go, I want her to be free, but I can't. I love her."  
  
"But aren't you supposed to do what is best for your love no da?"  
  
"Yes, but I am not that strong of a man, I wish I was Chichiri, I wish I was...."  
  
Chichiri stood in awe of this complicated man that he had the honor to know and thought to himself. His thoughts moved from himself to Aenne and then to Hotohori's story, back to his weakness, back to his own past. And he thought to himself, was he that strong of a man?  
  
* * *  
  
The day moved swiftly as the servents prepared a ball for several of the weathiest people in the kingdom, rather then the plain room it was now decorated with silk tapastries and several hundred candles that added a glow to the floor. As the couples arrived in their best outfits Hotohori greeted them happily and bowed, they all seemed to laugh as Chichiri watch royalty at its best, he was bread to be the emporer of dreams, and he did it with out fault.  
  
Chichiri had changed from his monkly garmets to more formal attire that was made out up black pants and a blue shirt, his prayer beeds had been taken off and he wore no mask to this formal occasion. Hotohori as always was in royal attire, but at this point in more militaristic clothes then he had been in before, more of an officers uniform. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail to show off his joyful expression.  
  
The dance began as the band played music making the couples move in a rythmic motion that hypnotized everyone around them. The women's dresses moved gently and swayed back and forth as they turned and were dipped by the men who made swift motions with their feet and hands. Chichiri and the others around him watched in awe as the couples moved as one and gently danced across the floor, and seemed to float. Chichiri smiled as he looked around the room and awaited Aenne's arrival.  
  
Aenne began to run toward the dance in the night sky while holding up the bottom of her light pink gown. Her hair followed behind her as a golden stream as the moonlight shined its light upon her and allowed her to see something interesting. In her haste she managed to see in the corner of her eyes a woman standing in the moonlight with a man, embracing one another as she and Chichiri had before.  
  
"I came for you. Like I said I would..." The man said in a soft and gentle voice. Aenne croutched down as not to be seen and came closer to the two in the night. She squinted in the moonlight to see the two, and saw before her a woman in a red red gown with golden dragons sewn on to the large amout of fabric, next to her was a man who was in dirty clothes that reminded her of the bandits that she had encountered on Mount Reiken with firey red hair. She listened closely as the two continued to converse.  
  
"I can't, I can't leave now..." The woman said gently as she turned away from the bandit.  
  
He reached his hand and pulled her back towards him wrapping his arms around her and kissing her, she pulled away and slapped him. Aenne jumped as she heard the smack of the woman's hand against the man's cheek.  
  
"Why? I thought you loved me." The man said angerly as he looked down at the woman who began to cry softly.  
  
"I love you, I never stopped loving you, but over all this time, all this time..." She began, "Over all this time I grew to love him too!" She exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Cary..." The man said revealing her name making Aenne gasp.  
  
"Tauski, no. I can't leave, he loves me..." Cary said as she tried to pull away but found it impossible as the larger man held on to her arms.  
  
"Look at what's happened to you. Do you see what he is doing to you?!" Tauski exclaimed making Cary jump slightly. "You're so thin, you're so pale, do you see he is making you sick!"  
  
"NO!" Cary said as she pushed him away. "No, it can't be that. He is so gentle." Cary said as she began to think.  
  
"You know that I am right, he may love you but you want to be with me, you were meant to be with me..." Tauski said as he walked to her and kissed her passionatly to which she could not fight. Aenne watched as the two remained in a loving embrace for several seconds until Cary moved back and looked to the dance.  
  
"I have to go." She said as she walked past Tauski in the night.  
  
"Cary, I will come to save you, I will come and save you." Tauski said as he ran in the other direction away from Cary who remained standing alone bathed in moonlight. She remained there for several moments until she spoke one last thing in the privacy of the moonlight.  
  
"I don't need to be saved, I don't need to be saved..."  
  
* * *  
  
Aenne ran to the dance several moments earlier of Cary saying her last words to Tauski to avoid being seen by the two and reached the ballroom in several short seconds. She took in a long breath and leaned over to regain her composure as she noticed several men and women looking at her with confused glances and so on until her eyes reached Chichiri.  
  
He smiled as he walked toward her moving gently through the chattering crowd and closer to her as her heart beat extremely fast. She took in his entire being before her and couldn't help but blush at the attractiveness that he held with himself, she straightened herself as much as she could until she felt his warm lips kiss her hand.  
  
"Good evening Aenne-chan." He said deeply as he bowed before her and looked at her shocked eyes. "You look wonderful no da."  
  
"Thanks..." Aenne tried to speak but found it harder then it seemed. She struggled for several moments until Chichiri placed his finger over her lips and leaned over toward her ear.  
  
"Dance with me no da." And as he said this he pulled her towards him and onto the dance floor. Aenne stepped clumbsily to her feet and felt Chichiri's confident hand on the small of her back as he drew her closer and placed her other hand in his, she felt as he made their finger's entertwin and took a breath as he moved toward her.  
  
Aenne tried to keep up with Chichiri and followed his every move, they danced across the with Aenne looking at her feet and Chichiri's as to not trip. Aenne found it more and more difficult realizing that she had never danced before, and soon tripped once again so much that Chichiri caught her. She stood embarrested and began to walk away until she felt Chichiri grab hold of her hand and pull her back.  
  
Without saying anything they looked at one another and understood, they were not distracted by the couples around them, and they lost all track of time, Chichiri repositioned his hand on her waist and began to move with her once again. Aenne did not remove her eyes from his and found herself being lead by him across the wooden floor, she did not look away, she did not look to her feet, she simply looked into his eyes and found all that she needed to inside of them.  
  
Cary entered moments later and looked at the two on the dance floor making her smile, Hotohori spotted her and watched her from affar, he looked at her beautiful face that had become thin and pale, her soft skin that clung tightly to her bones that showed so well, he sighed and realized how ill she really was. He remembered her life force when he first saw her and her smile that he hadn't seen since then, the smile that he loved her for.  
  
"Aenne-chan..." Chichiri began as Aenne looked at him lovingly. "Do you think this is right no da?" Aenne stopped dancing as her heart sank and looked at Chichiri who had released her and turned his face to the side.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Aenne asked with a very worried tone.  
  
"Aenne-chan, it isn't right for me to do this to you. It isn't right, I am not that strong of a man." He said quietly as the music continued to play.  
  
"Chichiri, what are you talking about? What are you saying?" Aenne questioned until Chichiri turned his back to her.  
  
"Aenne-chan, live your life, live your life." He said as he walked from the dance floor leaving Aenne alone in a green light that seemed to surround her. She tried to call out to him but couldn't find the words that she wanted to say.  
  
"Cary. You look lovely." Hotohori said as he kissed Cary's hand, as he touched her, her smile seemed to fade and become fake as did her personality. "Cary, will you come with me?"  
  
"Where Hotohori-sama?" She asked confused in front of some guests.  
  
Hotohori said nothing but took her hand and pulled her toward the door. She tried to pull back but found that he was far to strong for her and she followed. A grey light seemed to follow her as she walked quickly as Hotohori seemed to angerly push through crowds of guests. Some didn't notice, but others saw his rush and thought of only the worst. Cary began to think that he knew something, something that she didn't want him to, something that she had been hiding from him for so long, so long.  
  
As the left the room cold air cooled her hot skin making it feel like knifes, her breath could be seen as Hotohori continued to pull her, but more forcefully. She tried to speak but looked to his once placid eyes to see nothing but distain and confusion, and she knew that he knew. She tried to resist once again but he pulled her so much making her fall to her knees with her back to him. She turned to see Hotohori standing over her with hatred in his eyes as he looked down at the confused woman.  
  
"How dare you." He said slowly and quietly.  
  
Cary tried to speak but found his gaze to much to stand, tears formed in her eyes as she watched him silently beat her, as he glared and hate filled his heart. "What? What did I do?" She finally spoke fighting the tears in her eyes.  
  
"I know you love him. I saw you together. I know you hate me, I know you do." He said continuing to scare her in his cool anger.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You damn well know what I am talking about!" He said loudly screaming at her.  
  
"No, don't think...NO! I didn't do anything to hurt you! I married you, I left my family! I left it all for you because you wanted me to! I did it for you!" Cary yelled as she stood and embraced the man before her, but he simply continued to stare before him without moving.  
  
"No, you left me because your father told you to, I saw you with him that night. I saw you ask him to take you away. I saw it all."  
  
"But, then was different! I didn't know you then!"  
  
"What was tonight then!? Why did you see him!?"  
  
"He came to me, did you not hear me? Did you not see me try to leave? Did you not see it?!" Cary said angerly as she pushed away.  
  
"All I saw, and all I needed to see was you and him, together, you and him kissing, you and him embracing! YOU AND HIM!" Hotohori said as he walked toward her and yelled looking into her red eyes. "No you don't, you never loved me. Leave woman, go to him, that's what you want."  
  
"Hotohori! Don't, please! I want to stay here with you!" Cary sobbed as she looked at the man who hated her more then his deepest held hate. "This isn't the Hotohori I know, please, don't do this to me. I love you, I love you...." Cary said for the first time to the man before her.  
  
Hotohori looked at her with his narrow eyes and turned his back to her leaving a shadow cast over her. The red of his uniform seemed to be reflected across her face as the light from the party sent a golden tint over his fine features. She reached her hand toward him but collapsed trying and lay on the ground unconscience.  
  
Chichiri walked out into the night as he saw Hotohori looking toward the party with tears in his eyes. He strained to see anything else but saw Hotohori turn to something behind him with such sorrow in his eyes that Chichiri felt the guilt in his own heart. He began to walk toward him until Hotohori walked away from the party and away from the being on the ground, away from his achilles heal.  
  
"Chichiri!" Aenne said angerly as she walked from the ballroom to the sol man in the garden. Her dress dragged behind her collecting dirt and sand as she walked toward Chichiri and slapped him across the face.  
  
Chichiri placed his hand on his cheek and looked at the flushed girl before him. "How dare you!" Aenne said loudly as she scolded the man before her who tried to not make eye contact.  
  
"What are you talking about no da?" Chichiri said quietly while looking away from the angry blond.  
  
"What were you doing in there! It isn't for the best that you leave me! Don't you see that?! I don't care what you heard, it is going to hurt more if you leave. Did you ever think of that?! Did you?!" Aenne screamed angerly at the man who began to think back to the times he spent with Aenne growing up, the times that they traveled, the times that they played, the times that they laughed, and realized that when they were together, that happiness seemed to become stronger and brighter.  
  
"But, will it work?" He ask.  
  
"Of course, I know we might have hard times, but...Chichiri...I...I..." Aenne said looking away.  
  
"I love you Aenne-chan." Chichiri said as he walked toward her and kissed her gently on the lips. As he pulled away Aenne smiled and quietly laughed as she hugged him tightly looking over his shoulder but as soon as she saw what she did she left and ran toward where Hotohori had previously been standing.  
  
"What is it?" Chichiri asked as Aenne gasped and leaned over looking at the unconscience empress.  
  
"I don't know, but she isn't awake." Aenne said as Chichiri lifted her and began to walk away from the light of the ball, but towards the black of night. 


	4. Sensei Chapt. 3

Three  
  
Aenne walked through the mazes of hallways and rooms in her newly aquired dress. It seemed to glow softly in the candle light that encased and lit every hallway. The velvets touch was soft and cool against her skin as its train followed behind her. It's plain design made it suit Aenne well consisting of nothing more then a V neck and elongated sleeves, it hugged her body tightly revealing the curves of her petite body that had been hidden before. She allowed her golden hair to fall freely around her face as it shined brightly in the palace.  
  
Chichiri walked through the palace not in his usual monk attire but more comfortable clothes. He wore a white long sleeved shirt that was made of soft silk along with clothes pants that he had found in the room that he was staying in. His hair remained the same strange way and the strange shade of blue that suited him so well. His face was revealed as he found it more appropriate to address the emporer with his true face, not a false one.  
  
The two walked to maze until they found one another on the opposite side of a large room. Chichiri stood in the door way as he looked upon Aenne who had been inspecting and painting that was framed with silver. His heart seemed to stop as he looked at her standing before him looking all the more beautiful. He inspected her every curve and every inch of her body in silence while she continued to look at the beautiful scene of the sea before her. His eyes seemed to glow as he looked to her face that was slightly covered by her hair but still radiant and placid.  
  
Without warning a sudden urge overcame him as he felt his nose begin to twitch, and without hesitation a loud sneeze errupted from the spying monk.  
  
Aenne turned to see Chichiri, blushing, standing in the doorway looking at her. She blushed as well as she remembered how different her clothes were from before. She walked towards him with a slight smile on her face as she watched him look straight into her eyes which seemed to light up with happiness to see her alright. Right as she was going to meet him another figure entered the room to send a dark cloud around the two.  
  
Chichiri and Aenne both turned to the other door on the opposite wall to see a tall man standing with shadows covering his eyes, his long silver hair flowed freely to his back as it shined in the candle light present in the room. Aenne seemed to stop breathing as she continued to stare at the figure who seemed to remain still. Rather then Chichiri's nice dress, the man was in black patten leather pants that clung tightly to his muscular figure, his black boots came to his knees and were tightened with a strand of metal that was used to hold them up. His bare chest was partially revealed through straps that ran from one side of his black trench coat to the other, criss crosing with buckles on either side. A long sword was fasined to his side and was partially covered by his unusal trench coat. Rather then plain material, on the shoulders there were metal guards that shimmered with is hair.  
  
As his head rose his eyes came into the light and met Aenne's, making her heart skip a beat. As she looked into his eyes she saw flames roar inside of them with a strange attractive way. His blue green eyes seemed to hypnotise Aenne as he walked cooly toward her and Chichiri. His stride was long and smooth as opposed to Chichiri's short and joyful pace, his was cool as if he had more time in the world and was ready for anything.  
  
As he reached Aenne he bent towards her and took her hand and kissed it softly. Aenne held her breath as he looked up to her with a smug look and curled the edge of his lips to form a slight grin.  
  
"Its a pleasure. May I introduce myself? My name is Sephiroth, it is an honor." He spoke in a deep soothing voice that ran up and down Aenne's spine. Chichiri couldn't help but become jealous as he watched as this new man began to tare him apart from Aenne.  
  
"My name is Aenne." Aenne forced herself to say as she continued to look at the attractive man before her. By his look she could tell that he was a strong fighter, but by his touch he seemed so gentle, Aenne could not find the way to read him, which she found very interesting.  
  
"Beloved, grace of God." Sephiroth smiled as he stood and contained Aenne's gaze.  
  
"What?" She asked confused.  
  
"Aenne, it means the grace of God. For once parents did not lie." He continued to grin and looked at Aenne as red began to cover Aenne's pale face. He smirked as he turned to see Chichiri standing to the side of him with a somewhat distressed look on his face.  
  
Sephiroth turned and bowed to the man at his side and introduced him self once again, but stood up quickly this time. Chichiri did the same as he regained his composure and manners.  
  
"Hello, my name is Chichiri no da." He smiled as he stood to see Sephiroth's cold stare piercing his eyes. He looked deep into them to see tourment and a depressing vision of a lost past and family that made him feel instantly sorry for the warrior that they had met moments ago.  
  
Sephiroth then returned his attention to Aenne who had not spoken as the two looked at one another in silence. She smiled and blushed continually as he began to speak in his voice that made Aenne shiver and beg for more.  
  
"May I ask you a simple question?" Sephiroth asked Aenne.  
  
"Yes." Aenne answered with her sweet voice.  
  
"Are you here to attend dinner?" He asked plainly.  
  
"Yes." Chichiri and Aenne answered at the same time causing them to look at one another. Chichiri smiled at Aenne who instantly felt guilt overcome her. She realized how awkward the moment must have been for Chichiri as she looked at a new man only hours after her dream had come true. Her heart sank as she felt cheap and shallow.  
  
Chichiri saw the smile erase from Aenne's face as she looked at him, his heart sunk with hers as he wanted to embrace her. He wished to hold her and kiss her as he done before, but now it seemed unreal. He looked at her smile and flirt with Sephiroth only a couple hours after he had confessed his feelings for her. He felt betrayed and broken hearted as he realized that she no longer loved him, and she had realized that there were other men in the world, other better men then him.  
  
Sephiroth began to speak almost instantly and placed his hand on her shoulder as to draw her attention towards him. She did and Chichiri felt a small tear begin to form in his eyes. He looked at Aenne who began to laugh and smile with Sephiroth speaking to her, he looked at her eyes which lit up before him now turned to another man, he looked as she left him, left him alone.  
  
"I am attending the dinner as well, would you like to accompany me?" Sephiroth smiled as he offered his arm to Aenne who almost instantly accepted it. She linked arms with him and felt his warmth and strength as they began to walk towards the dinning hall. She smiled and turned her head over her shoulder to see Chichiri look to her with depression encasing his entire being. She continued to walk away as Chichiri remained standing in the room, alone.  
  
Chichiri watched as she walked before him with another man, another man who could protect her, another man who could provide for her, another man who could treat her better. He stood in his silence as she faded and turned her head away from him, leaving him behind, it was then that he realized that they had not spoken one word to one another in that entire time, he had remained silent.  
  
* * *  
  
Cary sat before the mirror as Katrina placed gold ordiments throughout her long hair that feel down past the small of her back. Rather then her large gown that she had been in earlier she was in a white silk slip to prepare for her clothes that she would wear later in the night. Katrina smiled as she placed the final cold crain in her hair and stood looking at her work while knodding of approval.  
  
Cary smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror and then turned to Katrina who continued to smile. Cary then stood and hugged her friend and then proceded to walk to another section of the large room.  
  
"Thank you. I look lovely don't you think?" Cary said in almost a child like way as she showed off her hair to Katrina who laughed.  
  
"Of course..." She drug out in a joking manner.  
  
"Well now go get dinner ready for all the guests! Look at the time!" Cary said as she realized how late they were once again. "I don't set a good example if I am always late." Cary said as she lifted her slip from the ground and ran to the large bed with a dress laid on top of it. It was red and gold with several royal patters that made it look extremely rich.  
  
Katrina bowed and left the room with Cary alone staring at the dress. She ran towards the dinning room where she had been instructed to prepare for the dinner. She smiled and ran in the setting sun without a care in the world.  
  
Cary was left alone in the room, alone in the silence that scared her so much. She looked at the dress before her and in all its wealth and felt tears comming to her eyes, she could not understand why, but an overwhelming sence of betrayal came over her as her past began to play in her mind, her past that she had tried to forget. She held herself as she began to sink to the floor. What had Hotohori ment the night before? How had he seen them, they had been so careful. She sunk further and further until she realized how much she truly did love Hotohori, and knowing how he felt her heart broke.  
  
Before she could feel anything she realized she was on the ground holding herself in silence, she could not feel herself breath or move until a shot of pain came over her entire body. It ran through her enture body as she felt a thousand needles stick her unmercafly, she tried to scream but was unable to do so because the pain was so great. She bit her lip which began to bleed due to the force of her bite, and she was unable to do anything. Her bones seemed unable to support her light weight as she felt them bend a want to break, but not.  
  
Hotohori walked down the row of rooms outside in his normal wear aside from his royal attire. His hair was in a low ponytail and hanging over one of his shoulders as it shimmered in the setting sun. He walked past Cary's room and heard a slight cry from inside. He knew what had done before was against almost every part of himself, but he chose his pride over love and shot her down. But as he heard her cry, he only wished to hold her and realized what his wrong had been. He walked closer to it and opened the door to see Cary crying on the floor in pain. He ran to her side and lifted her gently into his arms as he ran to the bed.  
  
Her eyes remained closed as her chest heaved begging for air that would not enter. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried silently, Hotohori watched. He took in Cary's entire self and felt her pain as he kissed her and hugged her trying to calm her. He rubbed her back gently and kissed her continually trying to distact her from the pain that she was experiencing, praying that it would work.  
  
Cary opened her eyes as she felt his warmth come over her and his gentle kisses touch her lips. She looked up to him with pain in her eyes and smiled as best she could, but it was difficult making it easy for Hotohori to tell. He laid her back on the bed and kissed her once again and wipped some of the red blood from her lips onto his thumb.  
  
"What happened?" He asked concerned as Cary began to breath steadily.  
  
"I don't know." Cary said dazed as she looked up to his warm brown eyes that had once been filled with life, but were now filled with nothing but age and worry. She raised her thin hand to his cheek and gently placed her palm on his cheek as he lifted his hand and placed it ontop of hers. He kissed her palm and then smiled as she looked to him with simpathy in her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" He asked gently.  
  
"Hotohori, you need to accept the truth." Cary finally spoke as she ceased to cry.  
  
Hotohori looked at her confused as she smiled slightly. He tried to read her eyes but found nothing but relief in them.  
  
"I'm dying." She said gently.  
  
Hotohori's eyes widened as he listened to her utter the words that he dreaded more then anything he could ever experience. He began to shake his head as he felt tears well in his eyes. She smiled with a joy that he could barley see and felt her warm hand wipe a tear from his soft skin.  
  
"Please, Hotohori, will you do something for me?" Cary asked as she looked up to him.  
  
"Why don't we both?" He asked hopefully as he convinced himself that she would be alright.  
  
"Hotohori, please... Please bring my brother here and tell him that I love him. But even more so..." Cary lightly coughed, "I wasn't lieing when I said I loved you, because I did and I still do. I will always love you Hotohori. But stay here now, don't leave me alone." Cary said as she continued to smile at her love.  
  
Hotohori leaned down and wrapped his arms around her frail body and shook as he wept. She did the same and kissed him gently several times. The two remained with one another in silence for several moments until Cary pulled away gently and looked up to the man who had taken her in and smiled even more with only joy in her expression.  
  
"Hotohori, please..." She began as Hotohori knodded.  
  
"Please don't go." He said softly.  
  
"I love you Hotohori, I always loved you." Cary said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. As the tear slid down her cheek Hotohori's face loosed as he felt her grip loosen and finally her embrace began limp. He looked down to her to see her still and cold; with one moment he had lost his world, with one second he had lost his friend, with one second he had lost himself. A scream escaped his lips causing the entire palace to turn towards them and come running, and it was that scream that unleased the saddness to all the others in the palace.  
  
* * *  
  
Chichiri ran towards the scream and was closely followed by Aenne and Sephiroth who also heard the peircing scream. Aenne looked at Sephiroth who's cool face had changed and turned to concern where as Chichiri simply looked worried as he did a great deal of the time. As they continued to walk they saw several others joining them and chose to follow them all, but as they walked more and more Aenne became more and more worried.  
  
Finally they arrived at the room to see a crowd of servents looking inside but none entering, all but Katrina, she shoved past the men and women to see Hotohori holding Cary in his arms. Chichiri, Aenne stood motionless and stared at the sight before them both, Sephiroth shoved past the men and ran to her side as he kneeled close to Cary and Hotohori. He looked to Hotohori who lifted his head to see Sephiroth's face full of concern, he then shook his head as he continued to silently weep.  
  
Sephiroth looked down to the girl in his arms as a single tear rolled down his cheek and hit the floor. He did not move, speak, or even breath, he simply watched as Hotohori handed Cary to him. He took her in his arms and looked at her closed eyes and paling face that was cold to touch. His face was no longer full of concern, but the same cool look came back over his face as he lifted her up and began to walk from the large mass of people.  
  
"Sephiroth." Hotohori yelled sternly after the man who was taking Cary away. "She wanted me to tell you something."  
  
Sephiroth stopped in his mid step as he turned around to see the emporer standing before him, his tears had stopped as he looked up to the man dressed in black before him. Aenne watched as she saw Cary laying dead in this mans arms, seeing her once smiling face cold and blue with no life in it. She shuttered and ran to Chichiri who opened his arms and embraced her. She wept on his shoulder as he looked to see the young woman dead in Sephiroth's arms.  
  
"What is it?" Sephiroth said somewhat coldly.  
  
"She loved you... She wanted me to tell you that." He said glaring somewhat at the man before him.  
  
Sephiroth made no attempt to answer but turned his back to the emporer and walked pass the growing mass of people outside the door. He walked past them all including Aenne and Chichiri with out looking back, Hotohori even remained, unsure of what to do.  
  
"SEPHIROTH!" Hotohori yelled once more to make the man stop moving. "Brother," He said patiently as he realized his tone, "Please, please forgive us both."  
  
Sephiroth as ever remained silent and walked away with Cary lifeless in his arms. Chichiri continued to hug Aenne as he looked at Hotohori standing alone in the room surrounded by his servents. He looked at his damp face and his eyes as he struggled not to cry, it was sad to see such a great man forced to such measures.  
  
Hotohori looked at all of his servents and guards surrounding him in his weakest hour, he saw the looks on their faces, he saw what they were thinking. "Leave...all of you...leave." Hotohori said coldly as he turned his back to them all and looked at the wall behind him. He then walked away from them all, away from their life, away from the light, away from reality.  
  
* * *  
  
Tauski ran down the mountain hill as he continued to look at the sky. It's peace was disturbed by a strange glow that he had remembered from a long time ago, when she was still there. His red hair seemed to be nicely brushed for a bandits, but it was as ever firery and bright. He traveled alone as he ran down the heavily forested hill in the dead of night, although there was scarcily light, he knew his way making the journey easy.  
  
He ran until he came to a clearing in the woods that held within it a figure that stood before a stream of clear running water, around it were candles that made the lighting soft and mournful. He saw before him the tall man's shadow as he did not move or show any signs of realizing Tauski's precense.  
  
"Tauski..." Sephiroth said slowly and quietly making Tauski jump. It was a talented man that could find the bandit without even turning around. He stepped into the clearing and walked towards Sephiroth uncertainly.  
  
"Why did ya call me? I havn't seen ya in forever, I didn't think that ya would care." Tauski regained his cocky attitude until Sephiroth turned and glared evily at the bandit who stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"I have no wish to see you, and I never would have called you unless I felt it was very important." Sephiroth said coldly making Tauski feel worse about himself with each spoken word.  
  
"Well, what is it then?"  
  
"Cary." He said plainly.  
  
"What?! Where is she?!" Tauski yelled as he grabbed Sephiroth's collar as if to strike him.  
  
Sephiroth did not speak as he pointed to the stream. Tauski turned his head to see what he had feared most of all.  
  
On the clear running water was a Cary dressed in a white silk gown that was illuminated in the dark night with the candles. Her hair was down and the tips swayed as the water ran over it, the remander of it was brushed and decorated with gardinias that were as white as her gown. Her face that had been covered with tears was now washed and deicatly lit by the candles surrounding her.  
  
Tauski groggily walked towards her with tears in his eyes, he kneeled as he continued to look at her smiling face that had turned slightly blue with the cold. He gently moved took hold of her hand and raised it to his lips and kissed her cold fingertips. Sephiroth looked at this with disgust as he saw the once cocky bandit draw to tears.  
  
"You see why I called you here." He said plainly.  
  
Tauski glared up at the man with hatred in his eyes as tears continually flowed from them, the ones that had turned red and intense. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER?!" He scream as anger seemed to come from his every limb.  
  
"Isn't that plain to see?" He replied.  
  
"ASSHOLE! TELL ME NOW!!!"  
  
"I don't know. Did she never seem ill to you while she lived here?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"When she lived here she was mine, and never sick. How could that man do this to her?!" Tauski exclaimed angerly.  
  
"He did not do this to her, he loved her." Sephiroth said lightly.  
  
"THAT ASSHOLE TOOK HER FROM ME!" Tauski looked to the woman again.  
  
"And you let her go." Sephiroth replied a little more aggresivly.  
  
"I..." Tauski thought until he was inturupted.  
  
"You did not do anything, you let her go."  
  
"I couldn't... She seemed so happy." Tauski said as he thought back to his past.  
  
"Yes you could have, and you hate yourself for it." Sephiroth said as he saw Tauski's weakness and exploited it.  
  
Tauski's eyes became wide as he thought back, so many years ago, when he and Cary were together, until he came. He thought of how she begged for him to take her away so that she wouldn't have to leave his side, he remembered how he hadn't done a thing. He stopped crying and grew silent as he turned to her once again. Had she wanted to be with him and not become the empress, did she know that if she left she would die? Did she know that he would let her go?  
  
"I could have stopped her?" Tauski asked gently.  
  
"Yes, do you realize how miserable she was? How much she wished to be back here?" Sephiroth lectured the bandit who had not moved his wide eyes from Cary.  
  
"She loved you more then life itself," Sephiroth began, "and when you allowed her to leave she stopped eating, she stopped drinking, she stopped living."  
  
"That isn't true. She loved him as well." Tauski spoke horsely.  
  
"Yes, she grew to love him, but not as much as she loved you. She would weep in her sleep while he was away and call for you. She needed you, and you let her good, under your own order."  
  
"Why didn't she tell me?"  
  
"She told you countless times, but you didn't listen, you didn't listen." Sephiroth's words echoed in his mind as anger filled his heart.  
  
"He did this to her, he made us miserable. He made her die." Tauski said as he stood with glaring eyes.  
  
"That is why I called you here." Sephiroth said as Tauski turned to face him. "Help me take revenge. Help her." Sephiroth said as he extended his hand towards the bandit who lost all feeling in his body. His heart and mind went numb as he agreed to come and seek revenge, revenge for her. 


	5. Sensei Chapt. 4

Four  
  
Chichiri looked to Aenne who sat blankley in front of her mirror, she had not moved, eaten, barley slept, or done anything for a week. His continued to look at her stare at herself in the mirror with the eyes that she had when he first met her, the eyes that held no hope, love or sympathy, only depression. He wanted to go and hold her, he wished to kiss her and tell her how he felt, he wished to do so much but knew that she had chosen another, Sephiroth. When she spoke in her slept it would be of Sephiroth and her concern for him, and Chichiri could only listen, he could only watch as his only love left him for another man.  
  
He watched her as she stood and walked away from her reflection and towards the dark room that she loved so much, she sat in the corner and held herself as she continued to blankly stare without breathing and without crying, she held no emotion in her thinning body. He looked on without speaking or taking action, even though his heart cried out to him, had that night ment nothing to her? Did she only kiss him because he forced her too? He didn't know and couldn't answer any of his questions that circled his mind more and more.  
  
* * *  
  
Hotohori sat in his throne alone as the world continued to move around him, rumor had spred around the kingdom of Cary's death and women from all over came to him to seek his hand. His miery was to transparent to Chichiri who had become one of his most trustworthy friends in this time of other's gain, he felt that he was being used, and he was right. Hotohori's once smiling face that was full of happiness had become thin and pale showing his lack of energy and food as he refused to speak and eat, all he welcomed was death.  
  
"Hotohori-sama..." Chichiri said as he bowed before the man who could not even lift his head, his royal mannor had changed to one of an old man who lived on the street, and it was all to apperant.  
  
"Nani?" Hotohori said quietly as he tilted his head slightly up.  
  
Chichiri saw the circles under his once majestic eyes, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the man who had lost his love so suddenly, but in a way was jealous that at least his love was returned. "Hotohori-sama, will you eat no da?" Chichiri smiled with his mask, the mask the Hotohori wished to posses.  
  
"No, I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't do anything!" Hotohori said angerly as he glared to the monk who backed up at his majesty's yelling.  
  
"Hotohori-sama, I know that it's hard, I know how it feels and the only advice I can give you is to live as you would with her no da. It may be hard no da, but you know that she wouldn't want to be the reason you were sad no da." Chichiri said as he thought about Aenne and his past that he hid with his mask, his past that he remembered all to well.  
  
Hotohori looked up holding back the tears that seemed to be swelling in his brown eyes, he thought about what this man had said, the wisdom he had given him, and he could only understand it. He remembered Cary's smiling face after they married, he remembered her laughing as they ruled over Konan, he could not forget her peaceful face as she slept, and the look in her eyes after they kissed, he could not remember her sad. He continued to look at Chichiri who remained still and smiling before him, and with all his heart and sould, Hotohori's lips curled into a smile making his face brighten up once again.  
  
"I would hate to say it, but you are right my good friend, you are right." Hotohori said as he stood and walked to the monk before him. He then embraced him tightly and thanked him continually until he back away continuing to smile. "Gomen Chichiri-san, I must go. I need to do something." He said as he walked past the man with out another word and out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Sephiroth sat before the stream with Cary remaining in her floating death, she began to grow paler and palers as her body began to decay. Sephiroth only watched as Tauski returned and bowed before him with an emotionless face that had once been full of life and hope.  
  
"Sephiroth-sama, I have told the bandits of our plan and they are ready to follow your order." Tauski said in a low stern voice that did not fit him.  
  
"Very good, Hotohori is on the move and he is comming to see you." Sephiroth said as he continued to stare at the body before him. "I want you to make him trust you, I want you to go with him." Sephiroth said turning to face the bandit.  
  
"Why?" He asked confused.  
  
"I need you to gain his trust, I need you to make it so that he depends on you, I need you to sway him." Sephiroth said almost plainly.  
  
Tauski stood and bowed once again before he turned and ran out of the clearing and towards his home. His feet carried him quickly as he stared in front of him while dodging trees and bushes that he knew all to well. He didn't know what Sephiroth ment, but he knew that he had to learn to tolerate the man who he hated most, the man who killed Cary.  
  
* * *  
  
"Aenne-chan!" Chichiri said joyfully as he opened the door of her room with a large tray of food in his hands. He was in his normal monk clothes that he was so familiar with with his mask covering his face. What he saw made almost the smile on his mask fade, Aenne remained in the corner that he had seen her last in, almost unmoved. "Come on Aenne-chan its time to eat no da!" Chichiri said as he placed the food on a table and walked to her.  
  
She didn't notice or acknowldge his precense as he walked up to her and kneeled before her. She continued to stare in front of her, but at this moment her eyes moved to Chichiri who had leaned down and kissed her forehead. She felt his warm hands gently take hold of her own as he lifted her up and began to aid her walking to the table. He then aided her in as she struggled to walk to the table and allowed her to lean all her weight on him with pleasure. As they reached the table Chichiri helped Aenne sit and gently brushed her hair out of the way so that she could eat easier and be a little more groomed.  
  
"Here Aenne-chan I made this for you no da!" Chichiri said as he moved the food in front of her and lifted some soup to her lips. She gently sipped the warm broth and soon found herself gulping it at a rapid pace. Chichiri's heart lifted as he saw her ask for more without words, and he complied. After she finished the soup he gave her rolls and wife cakes that he had baked only minuted before which she seemed to enjoy.  
  
"Oh, do you need more no da?" Chichiri asked as he reached to grab another roll until he realized that she had eaten them all, but she shook her head and looked him directly in the eyes.  
  
"Where is Sephiroth?" Her words stabbed Chichiri through the heart as he heard her speak for the first time in days, but about another man, he wished to be Sephiroth at that moment and wished that she could love him as much as he loved her.  
  
Following a silent gulp Chichiri smiled and answered quietly. "We haven't seen him since he left with Cary."  
  
Aenne looked to the ground disappointed and said no more. Chichiri's heart broke as he watched pain encase her gentle and beautiful features, but it shattered when he realized that Aenne would never love him. He stood and walked from the room leaving her in her silence and walked down to his own quarters with tears swelling in his gentle eyes.  
  
"Chichiri..." Aenne whispered as he left. "Why don't you love me like I love you?" She asked as she stared at the ground. "Why don't you love me?"  
  
Night fell around them all as the day passed and moved to the night that allowed them to be mournful together. The moon came out to replace the false sun and filled Chichiri with a sence of lonliness that he had not felt in a long time. He thought as he stared at the stars, was this is punishment? Was he not supposed to love another? Was he wrong and was he making Aenne suffer? He thought as he stared at the moon with no mask on his face, as he looked to his past and the moon that caused so much suffering, the moon that caused his lonliness.  
  
"Chichiri..." Aenne soft voice called in the distance as she saw her love standing alone in the night. But what she saw was something that more then just a man, she saw something hidden, she saw more images and people, she saw his thoughts. As he turned she could see the tears glistening on his smooth face and his smile that was so fake it made her sink. His entire being was covered with a light that drew her to him until horror entered her as she saw behind him a demon. As she watched the motionless man, behind him a dark shadow grew, a dark shadow that held within it red dancing flames. She screamed to him but he did not answer, he only continued to smile as the beast came closer and closer to him. As he approached Aenne ran towards him and outstreched her arms to find that she could not reach him, before she touched his outstretched hand his body was torn through and split. Before her she saw the demon stab and rip through his flesh making him bleed and fall to the ground, Aenne could only watch. His tears were still present as she watched his body being torn apart and she could do nothing. As she looked at his once smiling face, she saw his lifeless eyes staring blankley at her, and as she leaned down to aid him she felt his cold skin and surprisingly did not wept she did not even shed a tear, not noticing the figure standing before her. And as she continued to weep she saw herself become the next victim.  
  
She sat up in cold sweat as she looked from side to side to see that she was in her dark and quiet room. She sighed as she realized that what had been so real was nothing more then a nightmare that she had awaken from.  
  
"That was so real..." She said to herself as she held on to the blanket tightly making her knuckles turn pale with the lack of blood comming to them. "Why was it so real?" She asked herself alone in the dark night.  
  
* * *  
  
Sephiroth looked up slowly to see Hotohori's long shadow comming over him and taking him even further into darkness, he stared at him blankly as he saw the regret in the emporer's eyes as he looked at the kneeling man. The two remained in silence for several minutes until Hotohori felt it was time to speak.  
  
"Brother..." He began until Sephiroth looked at him sharply and innturupted him.  
  
"Don't call me brother Saihitei." He said as he continued to kneel keeping something from the emporer's view.  
  
"Very well then... Sephiroth, I can't help what has happened, I can't change the past." Hotohori began as he continued to receive an ice cold look from the kneeling man.  
  
"But you could of changed it when it was the present. You knew it, that is what makes you so sick."  
  
Hotohori contemplated his brother's words as he listened to them with open ears. He knew what he had done was wrong, but he opened his heart to his brother in search for forgivness that he hoped he would be offered. But he found him blocking him away and not allowing him to enter.  
  
"Brother..." Hotohori whispered.  
  
"Don't call me that!" He screamed as he stood revealing to Hotohori what he wished to never see. Behind Sephiroth in the small creek lay Cary in her white silk gown, her hair moved gently in the running water that made her skin turn a pale blue. Her eyes remained closed as not even a smile came across her face. Hotohori could see that she had been there for sometime as parts of her skin began to wear away and parts of her hair seemed to be taken away by the gentle current.  
  
"Yes, look at what you did, do you see her? Do you see her dead body? That was because of you... She would still be alive if it wasn't for you." Sephiroth said as he walked toward the stunned Emporer who found it hard to breath, he shook as he watched Cary until suddenly he couldn't see anything and felt a fist make contact with his stomache.  
  
"Sephiroth...." Hotohori trailed until he fell unconscience to the floor. Sephiroth stood over him and cast his shadow across the man's face and grinned.  
  
"Sleep well as my sister is now. For when you awake you will forget peaceful slumber." He said and suddenly turned his gaze to Cary as a tear rolled down her pale cheek. Sephiroth stood in his place as he saw her single tear and thought in his mind of what to do. He then walked toward her and gently kissed her forehead and afterward brushed a piece of stray hair away from her face and back toward the rest of them.  
  
"I will avenge you my sweet little sister. I promise." He smiled and returned to his prayer.  
  
Tauski looked from afar as he saw Sephiroth kneel in prayer and then looked at Cary who was surrounded by an all to familiar blue light. It swirled around her like a whirlpool and engulfed her making her float above the water that she had been kept in. Sephiroth continued to pray as the light surrounding her grew brighter and brighter, almost blinding Tauski as he squinted, as the light died down he looked up to see Cary hovering above Sephiroth with a ghost like apperance about her. Sephiroth reached his hand toward her and gently took hold of her misty hand in his own, he then looked at her with a look of satisfaction in his face as he spoke.  
  
"It's almost time my dear sister. Please have patience." He smiled and kissed the top of her hand.  
  
Cary said nothing but looked down at her brother with sorrow in her empty eyes. Rather then he usual eyes that were full of emotion, they were blank revealing nothing to her brother who wished to speak with her and have her answer. Tauski ran toward her and reach for her making her misty outline quickly disappear back into her lifeless body, and soon the whirlpool subsided.  
  
Sephiroth glared up at Tauski who stared at her body which had returned to the creek where she lay; but he was soon hit by Sephiroth causing him to fall to the hard stone ground next to the emporer.  
  
"You fool." He said angerly as Tauski attempted to stand, but found it very difficult.  
  
"What did you do..." He struggled to speak as he glared at the man standing above him.  
  
"Trust me friend, I will return her to you, but you must do something more for me." Sephiroth said as he reached out his hand toward the bandit who took it as a black crow came and landed on a nearby tree, staring at the two with fire gleaming in his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Chichiri sipped his soup as he looked at Aenne who had been staring at him through the entire meal. There seemed to be a perplexed look in her eye as she studied the eating monk who began to think that he had done something wrong.  
  
"Is there something on my face no da?" Chichiri asked as he placed his bowl back on the table and took off his mask to inspect it for remainders of food.  
  
"NO! Oh, nothing like that." Aenne blushed as she realized how long she had been staring at the man she had dreamed about.  
  
"Well then what is it no da?" He asked while placing his mask on the table.  
  
"It's nothing, sorry." Aenne said as she began to sip her soup once again. Chichiri looked at her puzzled and stood and walked to her. He gently took her hand as she stood up and looked at him bashfully, he took in her whole presence as she smiled confused and stood before him. He gently brought his hand to her waist and pulled her closer before their lips met in a gentle warm kiss.  
  
He pulled back Aenne leaned forward not wanting to lose his gentle touch, she wrapped her arms around his waist and layed her head on his chest that rose and fell as he took in long calm breaths. She felt his heart beat against her ear in a steady pace making her somewhat tierd and relaxed. He kept his one arm around her waist while running his fingers through her blond hair with the other, he kissed the top of her head and allowed her to hold him, as he knew she needed to do.  
  
"What's wrong no da?" Chichiri asked hushed as he continued to feel Aenne grabbing him tighter.  
  
"I dreamt that you...were killed..." Aenne said in a low voice making Chichiri's eyes widen. He pulled her away and looked into her misted eyes that seemed to block her clear vision that he had once admired her for. His eyes grew wide as he saw no look of sympathy or remorse in her deep eyes that he continued to stare at.  
  
"What? When?" He asked worried.  
  
"It was last night, I tried to call out to you but you wouldn't listen and he killed you, right before my eyes. He tore your body apart before me and I felt your blood splatter on my face. I felt it, it was like warm rain." Aenne said in a daze as she placed his fingers on her cheek as she imagined the red rain. "And I did not shed a tear, not a single tear... You were laying before me, and I was soaked in your rain, but I did not weep for you, I didn't shed a tear..."  
  
As he held her he felt her begin to gently shake and he couldn't tell if it was from the cold or if something more was happening, but he suspected the cold as he skin seemed cold to the touch making him release her. He looked at her as her eyes glassed over making them full of white cloud and making her blind. Her skin that turned cold seemed to be changing to a pale shade of blue that Chichiri had seen before in his past travels making him step closer, slowly.  
  
He stared at her and spoke her name gently as he walked closer and closer to the changing girl before him. He reached his hand toward her only to have it roughly swatted away by the somewhat frozen girl who began to shake and twitch more and more violently. He grasp his hand feeling the sudden cold and looked at Aenne who seemed to have changed.  
  
"Aenne-chan..." He whispered gently until Aenne looked up at him, only it was no longer Aenne.  
  
Rather then her youthful, lively self, Aenne had transformed into a rotting body that was light blue white dark blue lips, her eyes had turned completely white and her hair began to fall from her scalp. Chichiri reached for her once again as he screamed her name only to have the beast look at him with cold stare and take hold of his arm. Its touch made him shiver as he felt the life from his arm leave him and enter Aenne, as she released him he fell helplessly to the floor holding his lifeless arm.  
  
"Who are you?!" He asked angerly.  
  
"I am Aenne Chichiri-sama...." It said slowly and in a familiar voice. Chichiri looked into his thoughts to relive the voice that the demon spoke and soon his eyes became wide.  
  
"No, leave her alone." He said while reaching his feet. "I won't lose her.... I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed as his energy left him and blasted the being inside Aenne's body.  
  
Two screamed echoed from after the blast and Chichiri heard Aenne's, he felt guilt overwhelm him as he let his rage make him foolish causing him to hurt Aenne who was the host for his lost friend. He calmed down and stood up as Aenne did as well.  
  
"Chichiri-sama, you truly are wise and powerful, but I must take her with me now. Don't try to stop me, or I will kill her..." The pest whispered to Chichiri as he stood helpless in his spot.  
  
"You're killing her! Don't you see that!?" He said angerly.  
  
"Yes, but thats what has to be done."  
  
"STOP! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!"  
  
"There is nothing you can do Chichiri-sama.... You're helpless, just like I was..." Aenne's body seemed to float above the ground as she laughed hysterically.  
  
"CARY! LET HER GO!" And as he screamed. Suddenly Aenne's body exuded a beam of light which made the room light up causing Chichiri to squint and suddenly without warning Aenne's body fell from the air. Chichiri ran and caught her restored self before she hit the hard wood floor making his heart race. He looked around and searched for Cary's ki to see that it had left and took a long breath as he looked down at Aenne.  
  
He genlty kissed her lips as tears streamed down his face and he held her closer and tighter then he had ever before and refused to let go. 


End file.
